dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Vlad Plasmius/Quotes
Vlad Plasmius/Quotes}} Quotes from Vlad ''Bitter Reunions *"Oh, "fanatic" is such a negative word... but yes." *( When asked about his inability to buy the Packers)'' "BECAUSE THE PACKERS ARE OWNED BY THE CITY OF GREEN BAY AND THEY WON'T SELL THEM TO ME!" *"One of two things my wealth has not as of yet been able to acquire." *"My vultures were supposed to bring the big idiot to me, but you'll do; Danny Phantom, right?" *"You're the ghost boy who uses his powers for 'good?' How...'' quaint''." *"Aren't you going to try to shove me into your ridiculous thermos!?" *"No, no you don't." *"An Ectoplasmic energy blast. Yawns So... year one. Tell me child: Can you do this yet?" *"Years of practice, which you, unfortunately, have no time for!" *"OF COURSE NOT! You're what, fourteen? Too young to drive and in college yet!" *"You have a battle cry? Hilarious. I, on the other hand, have THIS: A Spectro Energy Neutralizer. Designed by Skulker, paid for by me, and as long as your contained within that box, you are as human as your IDIOT father." *"Why, so you can go back to stumbling through your adolescence, desperately trying to get control of your powers? Powers, by the way, that I've had for twenty years. I have experience, my child, and the money and power attained through using them for personal gain, you see. I could train you, teach you everything I know, and all you would have to do is renounce your idiot father!" *"Yes, well, once your father is out of the way, we'll see how you feel!" *"Daniel, stop. Think about the things I can show you, the doors I can open for you. You, Danny Phantom, and I, Vlad Plasmius. Together WE COULD RULE." *"Using your opponents' weaknesses against him... I am teaching you something after all." ''Maternal Instinct *"Oh, what an amazing, unexpected and totally unplanned surprise." *" Ohh, the ''scary eyes." *"I know, Maddie, and I have forgiven him for many things; causing the accident that ruined my life. STEALING YOU! The backwash incident..." *"I. WILL. NOT. GET. A. CAT!!!" *"I call it the Plasmius Maximus. It has just short-circuited your powers for the next three hours, that's midnight. I'm telling you because I have seen your grades and I know you are bad at math." *"These are my latest experiments - what do you think?... That's right, WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK!? I'll give you five minutes before I send my minions to destroy you. The clock is ticking, Danny, at you and your father. RUN." *"Five minutes, five seconds... oh, apparently I'm bad at math too!" *"Oh, please Daniel, don't try to butter me up, especially with your powers shorted out for another fifteen minutes. You are barely a threat to me with them. Without them, WELL WOULDN'T I NEED FIFTEEN SECONDS, WOULD I?" *"YOU LITTLE BRAT, YOU TRICKED ME! You do know what this will mean for you, don't you?" *"Foolish boy, even with diminished strength I'm still more powerful than you!" ''The Million Dollar Ghost *"The legendary Skeleton Key. With it I can open any door, travel to any realm, free any prisoner." *"This is going to be a snap." *"Change the Ecto-Filtrator!? Oh, fudge buckets." *"Dismantling that portal will take time, and while tearing down the portal, I can tear down young Daniel's respect for his father, if he has any." *"Well let's see, your father looks like a fool, there is a million dollars on your head, WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING HERE?!" *"Yes every idiot except your father, he's a free idiot." *"Please Daniel, must I actually defeat you with one hand behind my back before you realize you are outmatched?" *"Oh very good, all the pawns doing exactly what they are supposed to, leaving you two trapped and your Fenton Portal unprotected so I can steal it and make it a Plasmius Portal." *"Of course I have a portal, well I ''did. It ended up exploding on me." *"That's what you get when you don't change the ecto-filtrator. Live and learn, or in your case DIE AND LEARN." *"Oh please fool, your family is in danger every time you pick up a butter knife. It's time somebody put you up with your misery!" *"It's not possible, you're an idiot, AN IDIOT!!!" ''Reign Storm *"Here we are, Pariah's Keep, home of the Fright Knight and before that, the Ghost King." *"And here I am, Vlad Plasmius with all his power in the palm of my hand." *"Of course, the Ring of Rage only works when one wears the Crown of Fire." *"Separate, they are nothing, but together, they give power unimaginable." *"You are also the most capable ghost hunter I have ever seen, you are smart, you are fast, you are strong and most of all, YOU ARE MOTIVATED." *"Of course, why else would I say such a thing? I have to be some sort of old diabolical villain to manipulate you like that." *"Oh, I kill me! Or Jack..." *"Oh, that...you can be sure. And young Daniel will be so busy protecting you, stealing that battle suit will be a snap." *"It feels good to use your powers on your enemies, doesn't it, Daniel?" *"My pawn! I mean, that poor girl." *"Really!? You know what I'm up to? Your tiny teen mind has pieced together the rest of my plot?" *"That's pretty good, It's almost as if I barely consider you a threat." *"There's that temper of you again, what are you going to do? What if Valerie sees us?" *"Oh, sugar cookies." *"Sneak attack, very good Daniel. You are getting more like me with every battle." *"Oh, you are not?! Using your powers to get back at people you don't like? Throwing the first punch? You are more like me than you know!" The Ultimate Enemy *"Came to kick a defenseless old man while he's down?" *"I could ask you the very same question my boy. Although perhaps I should ask what ''hasn't happened to you... Yet." *"If it's any consolation, they went so quickly they felt no pain. Unfortunately the same could not be said of you, Daniel. With nowhere else to go you came to me, the only person left on the planet who could possibly hope to understand your situation. All you wanted was to make the hurt go away; I honored your wishing, no more painful human emotions to drag you down." *"Sadly that freed you up to rip the ghost out of me. And when my evil ghost half mixed with yours and my evil side OVERWHELMED YOU." *"Some things my boy...are better left unsaid." *"If any good came out of this, it's that ten years without ghost powers gave me the chance to see what a fool I'd been." *"Or I could just destroy you now and prevent this future. Didn't think of that, did you?" ''Secret Weapons *"If I've told you once, I have told you a thousand times, I WILL NOT BE YOUR FRIEND!!!" *"Absolutely? Fantastic, I will look after her as if she were my own." *"And what exactly were you right about, Jasmine?!" *"And you just happen to figure this out here, IN MY SECRET LAB!?" *"Well perhaps I'm been a bit harsh, after all I have no reason to suspect you of any deception... and now I do." *"Well Jasmine, you didn't expect me to take you in as my own without testing your loyalty?" *"So that's how it's going to be? Have you forgotten that with the press of a button I can end your resistance once and for...Oh, cheese logs." *"YOU TRICKED ME! BOTH OF YOU!" *"Oh, butter nuts." Kindred Spirits *"You know what to do." *"Father, ha, I DO so love that!" *"Are you, Are you really?" *"No dear boy, funny joke around-Vlad isn't here today!" *"A fruit loop would not have been able to make his first million with a series of invisible burglaries, a fruit loop would never have thought of overshadowing enough millionaires to become one of the richest men on the planet, I. AM.NOT.A.FRUIT LOOP!!!" *"All I have ever wanted, was love..." *"And I would watch a hundred more failures, devolve into ectoplasm, to get the perfect half ghost SON." *"YOU.EXIST.TO.SERVE.ME, JUST DO IT!!!" *"I don't think so girl, you don't DARE to use your powers again!" *"WHAT STUPIDITY IS THIS?!" Eye for an Eye *"Fenton kid? So that's it. Alright young Danny, GAME ON." *"Let this be a lesson Danny, I put the "pro" in quid pro quo, not that you are "quit" enough to know what that means." *"Good, I will take that as a challenge...and I do so enjoy BEING THE CHALLENGER!!!" *"Well Daniel, come to wish your old uncle Vlad good luck, have you?" *"I assure you my boy, THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING!!!" *"Fool, do you really think I'm this weak? I'm more powerful than you'll ever known and even now my power increases. LOOK!" *"I am wrapping your nose in this mess you made, Daniel. Doesn't it smell yummy?" *"How nice, a gentleman's handshake, but you forget, where you and I are concerned, I AM NOT A GENTLEMAN!!!" *"NO BUTS, trust me when I tell that your life has just begun to become a relentless nightmare ''beyond your feeble imagination! And one thing further...when I said this place is off limits to teens, that includes ghost teens!" *"OH NO!! It is a clearly evil yet devastatingly handsome villain ghost, whatever shall we do?" *"CHECK AND MATE, DANNY." ''Infinite Realms *"IT CAN'T BE...the Infi-Map does exist, AND DANIEL FOUND IT BEFORE I DID!!!" *"You'll go nowhere without me knowing your every move!" *"It's called Blood Blossoms, dear boy, an ancient anti-ghosts remedy; sort of like a primitive Specter Deflector." *"Welcome to my destiny, Daniel. Seems I was meant to rule after all, funny; all I had to do was float a little bit and these Romans hailed me as a deity." *"You can't stop me, Daniel. The Map shall take me to every realm, and in every realm, I WILL RULE." *"Oh but that's were you are wrong, this map is going to take me to my destiny, or I shall destroy it forever!" *"BUT, there's nothing to rule here, this place is nothing but ice, snow and...hopelessness." *"YOUR MAP?! That's funny, this map is mine you ABOMINABLE SNOW FREAK, FOREVER!!!" Torrent of Terror *"Yes, yes, no need to thank me." *"Yes, YES you will, and I have a very vivid imagination!" *"That was Da Vinci, you dolt." *"Oh yes, the obligatory weather pun, how original." *"I don't expect you to understand my reasons Danny, the important thing is if we are going to defeat Vortex, we are gonna have to do it TOGETHER!" *"I just wanted to introduce you to a friend. Danny, Vortex; Vortex, Danny; well, gotta fly, tada." *"The electricity passing through your Ecto Shield must have caused you to absorb some of Vortex's weather controlling powers." *"Just when I am on the verge of a triumph, the roller coaster emotions of a...a...TEENAGER, threaten my plans!" *"The implication here are serious, Daniel. Your anger could cause cyclones, your sadness monsoons." *"Vortex, stop this insanity and remove the child's weather changing abilities at once!" D-Stabilized *"Not Danny Phantom, ''Dani Phantom, with an I." *"I knew I could count on you, Valerie." *"Now now my dear, if you continue to struggle, there will be nothing left of you to dissect." *"Well Danielle, it seems the only way out to be able to make the perfect clone is to melt you down and study your ectoplasmic remains!" *"I will go and welcome our guests." *"Sorry, not on my watch." *"It's going to take more than your little plasma rays to cut those ties, Daniel." Category:Quotes